The present invention relates to an exercising apparatus for exercising the head, the back, the hip, the arms, and the legs, and more particularly to such an exercising apparatus that can be conveniently collapsed by hand without the use of any hand tool.
FIG. 1 shows an exercising apparatus according to the prior art. This structure of exercising apparatus comprises a base frame, a bench supported on the base frame, a headrest disposed near one end of the bench, and two leg bars bilaterally disposed at the bottom side of the bench remote from the headrest. This structure of exercising apparatus occupies much storage space when not in use. Further, this structure of exercising apparatus has no damper means to impart a resisting force to the user.
It is one object of the present invention to provide an exercising apparatus, which can be conveniently collapsed by hand without the use of any hand tool. It is another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible exercising apparatus, which gives a resisting force to the user when operated. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a folding collapsible exercising apparatus, which can be conveniently adjusted to fit different users. According to one aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible exercising apparatus comprises a front base frame having a first U-shaped support and a second U-shaped support, a rear base frame slidably inserted into one end of the front base frame and locked at the desired length by a lock pin, a footboard unit pivoted to lugs at the rear base frame by locked at the desired angle by a lock pin, a seat pivoted to the second U-shaped support and locked in position by a lock pin, a supporting bar pivoted to the second U-shaped support and locked in position by a lock pin, a back support pivoted to the first U-shaped support, two elastic members bilaterally coupled between the supporting bar and the back support, a back mattress pivoted to the back support and locked in position by a lock pin, and a headrest slidably coupled to the back mattress and locked in position by a lock pin. According to another aspect of the present invention, the folding collapsible exercising apparatus can be folded up and set into a flat manner after removal of the respective lock pins. According to still another aspect of the present invention, two elastic pull cord members are bilaterally coupled to respective locating rings at a transverse bar at the front base frame for pulling with the hands.